A change
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: Bella and Edward have sex the night of the engagement. What more can go wrong, Bella gets pregnant and the world goes into a great hell hole. Will Bella live giving birth to their child or will he heart give out? *paused*
1. Chapter 1

**Review please for next chapter!**

_Bella's POV_

I entered the bedroom slowly "So theres a bed?" i le tout a small giggle and i sat on to it "a air bed would've been just fine..." i stated, Edward beautiful eyes staring back at me "You don't like it?" I shook my head "No, its very pretty." I smiled and looked around the room.

He climbed on the the bed and sat next to me and sighed "but there not reason to have it.." I stated. i was gonna see if tonight...

he looked back at me "Yes there is, for you to sleep on." His voice was soft and concerned. i sighed and crushes my lips to his and and kissed back, i i moved my fingers at his chest, popping his first button.

Edward pulled away shaking his head "bella we can't..." He breathed, i shook my head"I'll marry you, let you do anything you want just...Just try...try." My voice was full of need and lust, i leaned back in and kissed him, Edward kissed back now.

Finally.

He slowly moved our bodies to the top of the bed, laying us both down, he kissed me hard and with great passion.

i did to, i started to unbuttoned his shirt, Edward moved my hands away and started to undo his buttons himself. I started at my own shirt and un buttoned quickly as possible

"bella why are you trying to take your clothes off?" He breathed into my mouth, i continued and fiddled with my last button "dont you want this part tonight?" I asked and eagerly kissed him and pulled away, shaking his head.

"no n... tonight.."he stirred. "Edward please." i panted hard, my top finally un buttoned and i struggled to pull it off. He swallowed "Bela...just..promise me...if i hurt you...tell me please..." He whispered into my jaw, my shirt finally thrown somewhere on the floor.

i nodded. Edward slowly placed kisses her on my under jaw, making me moan. He groaned into my ear and i felt his hands go up my back, sending chills through me. I felt his at my bra, unhooking it.

My heart skipped a beat as i panted hard, he threw it else where and looked at my breast and smiling at himself in accomplishment. I blushed deep red and Edward kissed me as he took off his shirt, throwing it else where i moaned. Feeling my aroused breast against his chest felt wonderful.

Edward climbed on top of me and cupped my breast, i put my bed back, breaking our lip lock. Slowly hip lips trailed down to my collar bone, i was panting hard. "Edward. Please." I breathed out, he looked up at my face with concern, i brushed his check bone with my finger "No you didn't hurt me just...can we atleast get these clothes off?" I gestured at his jeans and mine.

He nodded and started to fiddle with his jean buttons and kicked them off along with his shoes. Edward, now half naked, started at my jeans. He was doing the work for me, i kicked my jeans off quickly as possibly, i wanted...needed...him now. i quickly kicked my shoes, panting hard.

Edward looked down my almost naked body, he looked down at my underwear and he saw i was wet. I blushes deeply and closed my legs looking away embarrassed. Edward shook his head and looked deeply into my eyes "No...you're beautiful." she smiled crookedly i sighed in relief an d relaxed a little.

his hands at my hips, slowly his thumbs pulled down my underwear, i blushed. He kicked off his boxers and slowly her opened my legs and placed his hips between them. "Edward...please..." my heart was now pounding out of my chest, his hands cupped my breast and i moaned.

He swallowed and bent down at my breast and took my right nipple into his mouth i moaned loudly, holding and clawing on to his shoulders. Edward groaned, i felt something poking on my inner thigh.

"Edward.."I panted out, he looked up with me, taking my nipple out of his mouth and going to the other one, playing homage. I groaned and closed my eyes in pleasure, i waited for him to finish, i felt his lips at my jaw and i fluttered them open "Edward..."

I whispered, Edward nodded and i felt him at my entrance, his head rubbing at it and little he looked at me, he was asking if i was ready. i nodded. I lost my speech ability as of then. Edward pushed into me an d felt pain,i breathed out. my eyes went watering.

he saw this and sorrow and guilt went on his fast " "im i-" i cut him off "No.." i breathed "No..i.. its my first time...its going to hurt.." He nodded and stayed still until i got used to him...

He fit perfectly inside me, i nodded as a go and slowly pushed farther into me, breaking the seal "Oww..."I whispered, Edward stayed still again until i nodded He started to push in and out of me.

Pain.

I tried to hide it but i realized that tears were escaping. he hasn't noticed, is eyes were closed. He opened them and saw. he stare din horror "Oh Bella, im so sorry! i-" I cut him off once again

"no...Edward its...just it hurts, cause its my first time. Its not your fault. It would've been the same for anyone else." he nodded and kissed me. He stayed still again, hissed me everywhere, making me moan a little and i nodded again.

IT didn't hurt anymore.

Just...

Pleasure.

I moaned and tugged on the skin on his shoulder blades, he moved in and out of me "Edward.." I panted, i closed my eyes in pleasure. i heard something snap...wood?

I opened my eyes and i found the head board broken and i looked into his eyes, concern on my eyes. I shook my head 'You're ok, i promise.' he nodded, i brought his head down and kissed him.

"Bella.. "he breathed, he continued to move inside me. I smiled and realized...

i was getting tired, the one thing Edward wasn't. I hid my frown and i wanted to make sure, he and i climaxed before i passed out.

"Harder..Edward...faster please.." He looked at me and did as i said and i was moaning louder now. My nails digging into his back as he went faster and harder. My walls tightening around, he groaned and closed his eyes i pleasure.

I finally met his rhythm , my body moving with his. I was getting closer, i was panting hard, Edward put his face into my crook of my neck and continued.

i assumed her was probably closer then i was.

I was right.

Edward came inside me, putting me on the edge and i came only seconds after him. leaving me and him panting hard. He lifted his face and looked up at my face "Bella your amazing..." He whispered.

I blushed then yawn, he chuckled. "your tired.." his voice soft and unconnected worth me and i snuggled into him "I love you.." I whispered, and smiled and held me there. "I love you too love...goodnight." he kissed my hair and covered us up and i fell asleep.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, Edward wasn't there. I looked around the room and sat up, my eyes adjust to the light and i looked over at the alarm clock. It was nine o'clock.

I sighed and got up, getting dressed. My eyes looked around the room, the head board of the bed was broken and the bed was a mess. I blushed. I heard people talking downstairs, i assumed the Cullen's got back from the hunt.

I walked downstairs, fully dressed, i ran my hand through my messy hair and looked around the house. I found Emmett and Jasper in the main room, i walked in "hey guys do you know where Edward is?"

I asked quietly, they looked up at me "Kitchen i think?" Jasper's smooth voice rang and i nodded, going into the kitchen i found Alice, esme and Edward.

I walked in tiredly and Esme was the first to noticed me "Good morning Bella." Edward looked over and smiled crookedly at me, i swore my heart skipped a beat. "Hi." My voice cracked, and i blushed. Edward walked over to me and lifted my chin, he pushed his lips against mine, kissing me smoothly and passionately.

i kissed back, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed i not my mouth and we pulled away. "I"m hungry." I said, he nodded and ran towards the fridge "Want some eggs?" he asked and I shrugged "uh...sure."

My emotions were everywhere as of now, i looked at Edward with lust. "Hey Bella." Alice sang, questioning, i smiled and looked over her "Yes?" she moved her finger to gesture me into another room.

I nodded and did as told, i turned to her "yes?" Alice had a huge grin

OH god.

I blushed deep red, covering my whole face and i looked down in embarrassment. "Alice please don't..'

she shrugged "Ok then...but i would keep it quiet we don't need Emmett knowing..." she laughs a little an ed i chuckle nervously and walked out the room, heading straight for Edward who was cooking. I snuggled my way under his arm and he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"sorry about Alice, she's just happy for one I've claimed you" I blushed and giggled as he pulled me closer "And that we're getting married." his voice was soft and swift.

"what time do we need to leave?" i asked, my voice was quick, moving out of that embarrassing conversation, he shrugged "Jacob said to call him when we are ready..."

He turned off the stove top and walked towards the cupboards. getting a plate he slid my eggs on to the plate and placed it on the island, where i sat. Edward sat across from me, smiling as her sucked his cheeks.

I ate quickly and washed my dish, turning to Edward, who was leaning on the counter, i smiled and walked over to him. he pulled me into his hold as i stood on my toes and kissed him, bringing his face down to mine and kissed him hard. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"We should getting going." his voice a whisper and i nodded.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Should i continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW! for next chapter :) **

_Chapter 2_

Me, Edward and Jasper went towards the field, where we met Jacob. Me and Edward went hand to hand, un breaking the hold until we came face to face with him.

"Hey." Jacob's husky voice said, i smiled slightly. "Whats the plan now?"Jacob asked. i sighed, looking at Edward for a answer. He looked down at me then at Jacob.

"You'll carry her up to the camp site, up the mountain. Its a few hours to get there but for you it'll be simple." Edward's voice was soft, i could see he was trying to hide any anger. I sighed and watched everyone.

"Ok, why am i doing this?" Jacob asked, Edward and jasper looked at Jacob "Cause your scent is reevaluating, they wouldn't dare going near it." Edward said, Jacob's nose flared "do you really want to compare scents right now?" Jacob growled, they got closer an di jumped in between them.

"Look,this is the plan and it will work ok?" Is aid calmly and looked in between the two, they both both sighed "come we need to get going." and Jacob picked me up bridal style.

* * *

It took a long while to get there, the sun partly down now. Twilight. I yawned, Jacob snickered "tired already?" I rolled my eyes "Unlike you, im human and need rest.." He scoffed "Hey im half human, i need sleep to bells."

We arrived at the campsite, where we found Edward waiting with a smile. Jacob put me down and Edward walked over to me, he hugged me. "This is kind of you."

Edward said to Jacob as i remained in his arms. Jacob nodded "Kind is my middle name." i sighed happily and Edward kissed my head "We should get inside, the storm should be coming soon." i nodded and we entered the tent.

* * *

i laid, freezing in my blanket, Edward looked at me with sorrow and guilt. "I should've gotten a campsite lower down.." he shook his head "N...n..nn...no...th..th...th..this is f...ff..fine." I chattered out, my lips trembled. I heard the zipper and looked over to see Jacob Entering.

"Can't sleep with all that teeth chattering." he grumbled out, he looked over at me and took a step forward before Edward grabbed his shoulder.

"Get your hand, off of me." Jacob growled, Edward's face was full of warning "keep your hands off her." Edwards voice full of venom. "St...st..s..s...stop f.. .f fighting!" i breathed out, they both looked at me.

Jacob smirked and looked at Edward. "She may need her toes some day..." Edward looked over at me,my lips trembling as i pulled the blanket far as it could go. Edward sighed and nodded at Jacob.

Jacob came over to me and got into the sleeping bag, pulling me against him a is panted on to his chest, he held me there. "Don't worry, you'll be cool off soon." looked looked up at Edward. "Would be fast if you took your clothes off."

I assumed Edward was glaring holes in Jacobs head. sighed " Jake!" I breathed, he shrugged. "survival 101" I rolled my eyes.

It didn't take long until i fell asleep and was nice and warm. Though i had to say, it was a long night.

I dreamt of unicorns and rainbows, no not really. I dreamt of me and Edward making love under the beautiful Alaska midnight sun. Edward had told me that possibly after I'm changed we move to Alaska.

I fluttered my eyes open, i was being over heated if felt myself sweating. my breathed hitched once Jacob rolled on top of me and i saw a quick blur that shoved Jacob off me and then i heard Jacob snarl.

* * *

**Reviews for next chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be time skipping through the battle, cause i found it unnecessary to write about. The battle between Victoria and Edward i will write though :) **

_Chapter 3_

The deep snarl came from Edward as he shoved Jacob off my, i scrambled quickly out the tent before the thing collapse don me, they both came out and Edward got infront of me, protectively and sighed. Turning my head.

This wasn't gonna be pretty.

i heard Jacob snarl and phase, and suddenly something grabbed me and flung me at a tree and i screamed in pain.

Victoria.

Her hot red hair i saw ina blur, Edward rushed to my aid a si bled against the crystal white snow.

And look here, my arms broken. I tried to ignore the pain, but realized i was crying "Edward...please go...stop her..." i breathed barely, Edward looked at me and kissed me hard. "ill be back soon baby."

Wit that he ran off, fighting Victoria, as i slowly drifted off...

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open to appear in Carlisle's study, on the small bed and i looked around.

"Edward" I breathed and suddenly tow hands were by my side, i tried to focus perfectly and finally could see correctly. His finger traced my jaw and i smiled weakly.

"You're awake." his smile full of happiness as he stared into mine. Carlisle entered the room and i looked up, Carlisle smiled and looked at Edward "Can you exit the room Edward?"

Edward looked confused "Why?" i sighed and touched his face, making him look at me. "GO ok? Everything will be ok, i promise." He kisses me hard, and i kissed back.

Edward left the room and i looked over at Carlisle, confused. He sighed and walked over, he looked at me, deeply in the eye and sighed.

"Bella...when i was checking up on you...i felt movement on your stomach..." his voice was soft but unsure, i stared still confused. "And?"

He sighed deeply "Bella...You're pregnant."

I stared. I couldn't breath or anything i was in so much...shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**I now have a beta! Marinna! :) also known as ally :) We've been good friends an di asked her, she gladly accepted! now, lets get this show on the road!**

_Chapter 4_

I stared in horror. How?! The only man i ever made love to was Edward... I thought...vampires couldn't have children... Then it clicked. Vampire women never changed...never aged... Mine did. I could have Edward's children...hen i realized, i was happy about this. I was having his baby.

We could have children together...so many time Edward and i have talked about this, i never really cared much for having children but...all the sudden i feel like i really do. I smiled at Carlisle and looked up "r...r...really? I'm having Edward's baby?" I smiled brightly at Carlisle and he nodded back at me.

"wheres Edward?"i breathed, happiness and joy written on um face. He shrugged "I'll get him.." I smiled and nodded, he strolled out the room and Edward ran in, touching my face. "Carlisle says you need to tell em something...?" He asked very concern as his bright topaz eyes stared into mine, I smiled. "don't worry...It's...it's...very good news." i said shakily.

Edward looked at me confused and i smiled. "please trust me...it's...very...very good news." Edward nodded "Edward...I'm pregnant." He stared in shock and froze. A lump appeared in his throat and his lips twitched, i frowned."Edward?" He continues to stays till the blinked and kissed me hard.

I giggled and i suddenly felt his hands at my stomach, rubbing it with a smile. his lips twitching. "Oh Bella...I never thought..." He breathed, joy written all over his face. I smiled and i traced his jaw with my fingers, softly. "I'm tired...and hungry.." he chuckled, i blushed. "I'll get you something to eat an dill tell Alice ton get some clothes for you."

I nodded.

* * *

After getting dressed and eating, me and Edward took it upon ourselves to past time. We sat up stairs in our bed, cuddling and watching TV. I snuggled into his shirtless chest as he held me closely and kissed my hair. I giggled and closed my eyes and rolled Edward over so i was sitting on top of him.

he looked at me questionably, i smiled and kissed his jaw. He moaned a little and held my hips, pulling me to him and i tangled my fingers into his hair and he groaned. Pulling his lips to mine, and pulling me into a heated, passionate kiss. I tugged at the bottom of his gray t-shirt and pushed me up, sitting me on his lap. He pulled off his top and pulled me back into our lip lock and i moaned.

Edward pulled of my sun dress and underwear, i don't wear bra's with spaghetti strap dresses. He took in my body and flipped us over and continued our lip lock. i panted hard and fiddled with his jean buttons, unhooking them and he kicked them off along with his boxers. I tangled my finger into his hair and he kissed down my jaw, trailing down my neck and to my collar bone.

I moaned loudly, laying my head back and he cupped my breast. Rolling the nipple with his thumb, my breath hitched. He kissed my fore head and moved his hands to my thighs and spread my legs, placing his hips in between then and i locked my legs around his waist. "Bella..."He groaned in my ear.

Edward slowly slid inside me and i moaned loudly, throwing my head back and raked my nails on his back. "Edward..." I panted out as he lowly slid in and out of me, i bit my tongue to keep my self from screaming pleasure. Edward looked at me, his beautiful eyes shining as he smiled at me.

I felt myself clamp down on Edwards member and i let out a moan and closed my eyes in pleasure, finally i met Edward's rhythm and moved my body with his. I clamped the sheets and i panted hard. "Oh Edward.."i breathed an d came, Edward panted and he came also and collapsed on me.

slowly he slid out of me and laid beside me, i snuggled over to him and cuddled my way under his arm and he smiled, kissing my forehead. "what should we name the baby?" Edward chuckled "Thinking of that already?" He smirked and traced my jaw line with his finger, i giggled and shrugged. "I don't know, i just...really want to. I'm happy about this, really am." I looked down at my stomach and smiled, placing my hands on it and rubbed it.

Edward smile shined down at it and he stopped cuddling with me and hovered hovered me, kissing my stomach and i giggled.

* * *

We soon got dressed and went downstairs, fingers intertwined to tell the news to everyone. He kissed my forehead before we entered the living are where i sat sat on the couch next to Alice and jasper. A smile planted on Edward and I's face, everyone looked at us confused. I waited for Edward to speak up.

"Bella and I have...some very great news to tell everyone." he stared me the whole time and i smiled at him with lust in my eyes, Edward sighed happily. "Bella's pregnant." He spoke and everyone stared in shock. Alice looked over at me with the most excited smile I've ever seen on her face.

"OH Bella!" She squealed and hugged me tightly, Carlisle and Esme congratulated Edward and I, and Rose just...I don't know. Looked hurt but then again, happy. i hugged back and smiled, Alice pulled away and held my arms "We must throw you a baby shower!" She squealed and i shook my head "Alice.." Edward chuckled and sat next to us "i think it's a wonderful idea."

I blushed a little and sighed, i ans't going to win anyhow and shrugged "Why not..." i said, defeated. Alice squealed and dragged me, esme and Rosalie into the kitchen while the boys stayed in the living.

* * *

After planning the baby shower an dall, though we had no clue what the gender was we decided to say its a mix thing, i didn't care much. I was to happy thinking i was pregnant with Edward's baby.

Edwards baby...

It echoed in my head as i snuggled into the pillow as Edward's arms wrapped around me, i fell asleep slowly in his arms and drifted off. Dreaming about me and Edward and our new happy family.


End file.
